This invention relates to a container transport system that transports empty cartons/containers from a storage location to a production area, and also retrieves the full cartons/containers from the production area, and transports them to an accumulating location
Injection molding production floors typically require the movement of a large number of part containers onto and off of the floor. Typically, empty containers are delivered to the production machines, and full containers are picked up, by personnel driving fork trucks. However, this system requires that a fair amount of the production floor be devoted to material handling concerns only, which decreases the production capacity of the plant. Further, the system requires personnel, and machines, both of which contribute to the plant overhead.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide a system that uses virtually no floor space, and automatically, without the need for personnel, delivers and removes containers from a production floor, particularly from injection molding environments.
This invention features an elevated container transport system, comprising: an elevated track; a cart movable along the track; means for moving the cart along the track; a telescoping arm coupled to the cart, and movable between a retracted position in which its distal end is relatively close to the cart, and an extended position in which the distal end is farther from the cart; and a container support structure carried by the telescoping arm and extendable and retractable therewith.
The elevated track may be a monorail. The means for moving the cart may move the cart in opposite directions along the track. The container transport structure may comprise at least one container conveyor, and preferably comprises two such conveyors.